


The Games We Play

by ReiHin0



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiHin0/pseuds/ReiHin0
Summary: Kara and Lena have been best friends since high school. Both not knowing that they have feelings for each other. Join in and watch as we see how these two work through their emotions and see if they end up together.





	1. 7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Here's another story for all y'all. As always thanks for reading in advance and any feedback is appreciated greatly.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Come on Lee! We’re gonna be late!” Kara whined as she laid back on her best friend's bed.

 

“We’re not gonna be late. Hold your horses Kar...geez..” Lena just chuckled at the tall blonde lounging on her bed. The brunette did a final check in the mirror making sure her makeup was flawless. Smacking her ruby red lips together, she smirked and turned to her friend.

 

“Okay! All set… let's go!” a wide smile played upon her lips.

 

“Finally! Took you long enough....” Kara grumbled as she sat up. She glanced at the brunette, her breath hitched at the sight that greeted her.

 

“Oh wow…. You look beautiful Lee…” she said softly in awe.

 

“You really think so…?” Lena blushed as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

 

“Yeah… those boys won't know what hit them. But they better keep their hands to themselves or else!” Kara made the brunette giggle with her reassuring words.

 

“You’re such a dork Danvers” Lena grabbed her jean jacket off the back of her door as they walked out her room.

 

“You know you love it” Kara stuck her tongue out following her down the stairs.

 

“Hey mom… we're leaving!” Lena yelled out as the two girls made their way to the front door.

 

“Okay dear… you and Kara have fun and be sure you're home no later than 10pm” Lillian Luthor popped her head out from the kitchen in time to see the girls walking out the door.

 

The two 15 year old girls walked the two blocks to Lucy’s house. The younger Lane was throwing a “end of summer” party a week before the start of their sophomore year. Lucy had only invited a handful of people over to celebrate. The short brunette opened the door for her two friends as they rang the bell.

 

“About time you two showed up! Everyone’s already down in the basement.” Lucy greeted them with a playful eye roll.

 

“I told you we were late... “ Kara mumbled.

“Yeah… yeah, but beauty like ours is worth the wait.” Lena just shoved her on the shoulder playfully and winked as the blonde glared back at her. They made their way down the stairs and immediately spotted the rest of their group over by the couch.

 

“Look who finally made it!” Winn spotted them first. Everyone around the couch turned their heads to greet the newcomers.

James, Jess, Sam, Mon-el and Imra waved and tried to make room for them.

 

“Sorry we’re late… couldn't pry this one away from the mirror” Kara joked as she hitched her thumb in Lena's direction.

 

“Don't hate me cause I’m beautiful…” Lena scoffed as she flipped her hair over a shoulder. Blue locked on to green as the two teens burst out laughing.

 

“Well you look good… so well worth the wait” James flashed Lena a charming smile.

The others “ooo’d” at the compliment, making the brunette blush.

 

“Hey Kara… heard you tried out for the soccer team this year. How’d it go?” Jess asked. A bright smile lit up the blonde's face. You can feel the energy shifting in the air as the blonde giddily bounced in place.

 

“You’re looking at the new JV striker!” Sam and Imra jumped off the couch as they hugged their new team mate.

 

“Oh my God that is awesome! We are so gonna kick ass this season!” Sam pumped her fists in the air. Imra gave Kara a high five as all three were now buzzing with excitement.

 

The group sat around talking about their summer and the upcoming school year until one of the other guys yelled out that it was time to play a game.

 

“Time to play 7 minutes in Heaven! So in this jar, we wrote down all the names of everyone in this party. We pull 2 names out at a time and then they get locked into the closet for 7 mins.” Oliver Queen explained.

 

“What if it's 2 girls or 2 guys?” a tall lanky teen piped in.

 

“Doesn't matter Barry… what happens in the closet stays in the closet” Oliver rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed ok with it, though almost all the boys were hoping they don't get paired up with another dude. There were more girls at the party anyway, but the odds of that happening was still possible.

 

“Alright the first up….we got… Mon-el and Imra!” Oliver announced as the two made their way to the back closet.

 

“As soon as the door locks your 7 mind start… have fun!” the muscular boy grinned as he shut the door.

 

And so it went…

Mon-el and Imra

Barry and Iris

Sam and Alex

James and Lucy

Oliver and Felicity

Sara and Nyssa

Winn and Jess

...and a few other people

 

“Next up we got .... oh oh this is a dream come true!… Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor! Come on down!” Oliver called out.

 

Kara and Lena made their way to the closet door nervously looking at each other. Lena went in first and Kara right behind her. The door closed shut behind them, plunging the two into darkness.

 

“Kara…?” Lena whispered hesitantly.

 

“I’m here Lee” the blonde reached for the other girls hand, knowing how much she hated being in the dark. The brunette took a deep calming breath at the feel of soft yet strong hands squeezing her own.

 

A loud bang on the door made the occupants jump.

“I don't hear anything! Your minutes don't  start until you do” Oliver reminded them.

“Shut it Ollie! I swear I’m gonna kick your ass when we get out of here...” Kara yelled back as Oliver cackled on the other side.

 

Lena pulled Kara into a hug to calm her down. She put her head on the blonde's shoulder as Kara returned her embrace. They stood like that in silence for a few seconds, just listening to each others breathing and feeling their heartbeat.

 

“We don't have to do anything you know…” Lena broke the silence. Her eyes closed at the feel of nibble fingers massaging her scalp.

 

“I know… I’m sorry about my outburst. Ollie just annoys me sometimes” Kara murmured, her nose nuzzling into dark tresses.

 

“So what do we do now?”

“Well ...we can stand here like idiots until they let us out. Ooor we can just kiss each other? I mean it's not like I’m opposed to it”

Kara was glad it was dark enough to hide her blushing cheeks.

 

“Yeah you're right. I mean you're my best friend… if I had to kiss another girl, it would be you anyway” Lena giggled.

 

Kara brought a hand up to cup Lena's face. Her thumb tracing her lower lip to guide her lips to it's target. It started of as a small peck, then a brushing of lips. Their lips pressed together. Lena clutched onto the fabric of Kara's shirt as the blonde gently sucked on her lower lip.

 

They briefly broke apart only for Lena to pull Kara's head down to lock their lips back together. The tall blonde gasped as a wet tongue licked against her lips seeking entrance into her mouth. Shaking hands found their way onto curvy hips, walking the other girl backwards until her back hit the wall. Somewhere in their hazy brains they heard someone call out 4 minutes one the other side of the door.

 

Kara started trailing kisses along Lena's jawline and down her neck. The brunette couldn't help but pant and catch her breath.

 

“Y-you’re... really... g-good at this…” Lena got out in between kisses.

 

“Thanks… but I’m o-only...as good ...as my partner” the brunette can feel Kara smirking. Lena let out a low moan as the blonde nipped lightly at her neck.

 

Lena was about to flip their positions when a loud rap on the door followed by a  “Time's up” interrupted them. Panting, the two friends separated and fixed themselves as the door flew open. Catcalls and whistles greeted them as they exited the small confined space.

 

“oh grow up!” Kara shouted out as she grabbed a drink for her and Lena making the whole group laugh. Lena sat in between Jess and Sam, thanking the blonde as she handed her a cup. She watched Kara walk across the room to hang out with her sister Alex and Sara.

 

“You’re staring….” an amused sounding Sam threw an arm over her shoulder.

 

“Am not!” Lena's cheeks flushed at being caught by her other best friend.

 

“You should just tell her how you feel”

“For the last time Sam… we're just friends”

“Uh huh…. You keep telling yourself that” Sam teased the shorter girl.

 

Lena shoved the other girl playfully shaking her head. Her eyes landing on the tall blonde across the room. Sensing someone looking at her, Kara turned her head to meet green orbs. A small smile tugged on her lips as she waved at her favorite brunette.

 

Sara and Alex exchanged looks trying not to giggle at how cute the younger Danvers was being.

 

“Oh you so got it bad…” Alex commented.

“Got what bad?” Kara sounded confused.

“You’re crushing hard on Luthor” Sara smirked nudging the other blonde.

 

“W-what? I don't…. I'm not…. We’re just friends you guys!” Kara whined.

 

“You say that now, but we saw that giddy smile on your face when you left that closet” the shorter blonde shrugged her shoulders as she walked away to grab another drink.

 

“It's okay to admit it you know… you’ll still be my little sister” Alex smiled at Kara patting her back as she followed after Sara. It made the blonde smile. Glad to know that her sister had her back like that. She looked back at Lena and the small brunette smiled back at her patting the now empty space beside her.

  



	2. The Morning After

 

The girls stayed for another hour just chatting with the rest of the group. Kara was in the middle of talking to Sam and Imra about their soccer practice schedule, when the cushion dipped next to her. A tired looking brunette slumped down in her seat, eyeing her best friend.

 

"You feeling ok Lee? You don't look so hot" the blonde put her hand against a warm forehead, a small frown pulling at her lips.

 

"Just really tired all of a sudden, but I'm fine" the dark haired girl tried to bat away the blonde's cold hands. Kara checked her watch... 9:40pm.

 

"Hmmm... well okay, but we should head back to your place anyway. It's almost 10pm." Kara informed Lena, patting her knee as she stood up from the couch.

The blonde looked around for her sister, finding her standing next to the stereo with Sara and Nyssa.

 

"Hey Alex, Lena and I are gonna head out. Oh and I already told mom I was sleeping over this weekend in case she forgot." The blonde hugged her sister, ignoring the matching knowing smirks on the three older girls.

 

"Okay... you two have fun!" The redhead attempted to pinch her sister's cheek, laughing out loud as her hand was batted away by the younger Danvers.

 

Kara went to retrieve Lena from the couch, the small brunette swaying slightly on her feet before leaning on the blonde for support. Kara wraps an arm around a small waist to keep Lena steady. They headed for the stairs when one of the guys came up to them. 

 

“Hey Kara… need a hand getting Lena home?” James stalked over to the two girls.

 

“Nah I got it handled thanks” Kara said dismissively. It looked like James wanted to say something more, but Kara cut him off.

 

“Look James… we're fine! Just enjoy the party” the blonde was almost sounding annoyed at having been delayed. 

 

“Yeah okay…. Hope Lena feels better” the tall dark skinned teen sighed at having been dismissed....yet again.

 

The walk back to the Luthor residence took a bit longer as they stopped a few times. Kara offered to give Lena a piggy back ride back to her house. Her best friend finally gave in halfway down towards her house. As soon as they got inside the quiet house, the young Luthor plopped herself down on the couch.

 

Kara walked into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. Noticing the note on the fridge, she scanned it quickly before talking it back to her friend.

 

"Looks like it's just you and me this weekend Lee. Your mom had to leave for an emergency at the hospital." Kara showed the note to a half conscious Lena.

Shaking her head, she dropped the note and water bottles on the coffee table and picked up the smaller girl in her arms.

 

"Let's get you to bed...." the blonde whispered as she carried Lena up the stairs to her room. Lena only curled up and burrowed herself further into strong arms. Green orbs fluttered open when she felt the soft mattress underneath her.

 

"You need to change into your pjs sleepy head" Kara chuckled. Lena stretched her arms with a loud yawn.

 

"Do I have too? I was just getting comfortable here" Lena smiled sleepily, hugging one of the extra pillows close.

 

"Um ...yes ...you do. You get ready and I'll go lock up downstairs." Kara ordered already halfway out the room. Lena got up reluctantly and washed off her makeup and put her hair in a messy bun, changing in to a pair of sleep shorts and a baby blue tank top. By the time she was done, Kara was already back and had changed into her own sleepwear, black boy shorts and a white muscle tee.

 

Lena jumped onto the bed and snuggled close under the blanket. The blonde turned off the bedside lamp as she settled down next to the brunette. A few minutes of silence passed between the two teens.

 

"Hey Kara..." Lena whimpered under her breath. Kara turned over to face the other girl. She waited for her to continue. The two just staring at each other for a few

 

"What's on your mind Lee?" The blonde whispered, one hand creeping up to tuck a loose dark strand of hair.

 

"It's nothing... I'm just glad you're here... that's all.. and thank you for everything tonight..."  Hopefully Kara wouldn't notice her blushing, thankful that it was dark enough in the room.

 

"I'll always be here for you Lee..." Kara smiled at her friend, her gaze never breaking from Lena's. The small brunette shuffled closer in the bed, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

 

"Good night Kara..." she leaned up slightly and pecked a kiss at the corner of the blonde's lips before settling back down in her previous position. Kara blushed at the small gesture, her heart hammering in her chest.

 

"Sweetest of dreams Lena..." she whispered as the other teen burrowed herself further into her side.

 

 

* * *

 

**Lena's POV**

 

_ God my head hurts _ … I groaned out my displeasure at the morning light trickling in from my window. Everything seemed so fuzzy from the night before. The last thing I remembered was dancing with James a bit then it was kind of a blur from there.

 

_ Ugh it feels like I swallowed cotton balls. My throat is so dry…  _

I looked over at my bedside table noticing a bottle of water there. I thank whatever God was listening that I didn't have to leave my bed just yet. I sat up and took a few sips, turning my head at the slight movement next to me.

 

A messy mop of blonde hair was sticking out from other the covers. It instantly made me giggle.  _ How can some be so adorable and not know it….  _ I guess I wasn't being as quiet as I thought I was because next thing I knew a hand shot up from under the blanket and was all over my face.

 

“mmmm… the snooze button is broken…” the blonde grumbled “..5 more minutes…”

I giggled harder as Kara turned over and cuddled closer to me, hugging me like a pillow. I could feel her smirking at me as I tried to break away from her grasp.

 

Pretty soon we were both laughing hard and an all out tickle war ensued. We were both breathless within minutes. I called a truce and we both collapsed panting hard.

 

“You’re such a jerk Kara Danvers…” I said with a pretend scowl. Kara just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“eh you love me anyway…” she said sticking her tongue out at me. 

“yeah lucky for you…” I told her as I swung a small pillow in her direction, which she caught easily.  _ Damn her cat-like reflexes! _

 

“You’re feeling better, I see?” she turned to look at me, studying my face closely.

 

“I don't even remember what happened… I was just dancing one minute and then the room started spinning. I think I barely made it back to the couch” my brow scrunched up trying hard to remember anything after that.

 

“Wait… so you don't remember anything after that? Like at  _ all??” _  Kara’s eyes were wide at that.  _ Oh God! Did I do something stupid???  _

 

“Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid..” I was starting to panic just a bit. 

 

“You didn't do anything stupid Lee…. I got you out of there before you felt any worse. You had me worried there for a second though…” Kara's crystal blue eyes softened at the admission.  _ Has her eyes always seemed so bright? _

 

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Kar. Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I would have done otherwise..” I smiled warmly at my best friend.  _ She looks so cute when she blushes like that. Note to self… make Kara blush more… _

 

“No big… you would have done the same if the roles were reversed” she just shrugged and flashed a cheeky grin at me that made my insides melt.  _ Get a grip Luthor… it's way too early for this. _

 

“Can we sleep-in a bit longer? I’m still feeling a bit woozy”  _ Yes that's it… play it up just a bit more. No harm in cuddling longer. Hell if I can get her to agree...we wouldn't leave this bed all weekend… hehehe _

 

“Sure whatever you wanna do… we got all weekend”  _ Yes!!!! Score!!  _ I snuggled closer to my favorite blonde, breathing in deep at the contact.  _ I hope she can't hear my heart beating like a drum… god that would be embarrassing.  _

  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
